I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility poles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose utility pole clamp capable of supporting overhead lines or cables, including transmission lines for electrical signals such as electrical fencing and other applications, and adhering any of a variety of fixtures to the utility pole without the need for a traditional through-bolt fastening mechanism.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
For years, utility poles have been used to carry overhead lines or cables for supporting power generation, transmission and distribution lines, telephone lines and more recently cable television lines. The task of supporting these wires and/or cables is typically accomplished through the use of a variety of different fixtures, including insulators for providing electrical isolation between the wires/cables and the utility pole, eye bolts for attaching guy wires to the utility pole, cross arm members for supporting the insulators and wires laterally away from the utility pole, and brace members for providing structural support to the cross arm members. Fixtures such as these are commonly adhered to the utility pole via a traditional through-bolt fastening mechanism characterized by passing an elongated bolt through a bore formed in the utility pole for attachment to mating nut member. While this fastening mechanism is generally effective in supporting such fixtures, a multitude of substantial drawbacks nonetheless exist which consequently precipitate the need for the present invention.
Several prominent drawbacks with through bolt fastening mechanisms relate to the need for bores extending through the utility pole for receiving the elongated bolts. A first drawback related to the through bores is that they are disadvantageously expensive in terms of both the labor and time required to create them. Moreover, in many instances the bores must be created while the lineman is at the top of the utility pole which, as will be appreciated, presents a substantial challenge to the lineman in manipulating the drilling devices used to fashion such bores. A still further drawback with through bores is that they allow moisture to migrate into the interior of the utility pole, thereby increasing the likelihood of premature decay and deterioration.
Another drawback with through-bolt fastening mechanisms are quite cumbersome and time consuming to implement. This stems, in large part, from the fact that utility poles typically vary in diameter such that a lineman must carry a wide variety of bolt sizes and related hardware at all times to handle any installation and/or repair task. Requiring the lineman to carry such a wide variety of hardware at all times can be physically burdensome due to the weight of such articles, especially during instances when the lineman must walk long distances to remote work sites which are inaccessible except by foot. In similar fashion, the weight of such hardware may also present difficulties for the lineman while ascending and descending the utility pole to perform installation and/or repair operations.
Further problems stem from the fact that the lineman must manually handle and negotiate a multitude of different components while disposed on the top of the utility pole in order to install or repair such through-bolt fastening mechanisms. For example, handling the multitude of parts requires a great deal of manual dexterity on the part of the lineman such that an increased likelihood exists of having the lineman fumble or drop parts during such installation and/or repair operations. Moreover, it is typically quite time consuming and laborious to assemble the bolt hardware during such operations. This translates into increased labor costs, an increased likelihood of having the lineman suffer from chronic fatigue and/or carpal tunnel syndrome, and an increased likelihood of overexposing the lineman to adverse and potentially dangerous weather conditions when conducting repair operations in emergency situations.
Still other problems relate to the physical arrangement of the bolts while coupled to a utility pole. One such drawback is that the bolts extend through the center of the utility pole when installed. The metallic nature of the bolts creates a line of conductivity through the utility pole such that, in the case of a lightning strike, the resulting electrical charge is concentrated within the center of the pole. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, directing the electrical charge of a lightning strike into the center of the utility pole creates an increased likelihood of having the utility pole burst, split, or become otherwise structurally damaged. This jeopardizes not only the structural integrity of the utility pole, but also the structural integrity of the various fixtures as attached to the poles. In either event, an increased risk arises of having downed utility poles and/or wires which consequently raises concerns of safety and high repair and/or replacement costs.
Another related drawback stems from that fact that the bolt and nut arrangements typically extend well past the circumference of the utility pole when fully installed. This can be problematic from the standpoint of having the clothes of the lineman snag on the bolts or nuts while working on the utility pole which, at the very least, may impede the actions of the lineman. The outwardly extending bolts members may also present snagging problems during the installation of rubber insulating covers which are typically employed in conjunction with utility poles, thereby increasing the time and energy required to perform such operations. Bolts present the additional danger of possibly piercing the insulation barrier and expose the lineman or other technician to the dangers of the electrical energy being transmitted by the carrier.
A still further drawback stems from the fact that utility poles typically experience a fair degree of contraction and expansion due to changes in temperature, humidity, age, etc. . . . More specifically, the bolt and nut arrangement of through-bolt fastening mechanisms tend to loosen over time due to such expansion and contraction of the utility poles. This tendency for loosening requires a lineman to visit each utility pole on a regular basis for the purpose of re-tightening such components, thereby increasing the labor costs associated with maintaining the utility poles. Moreover, such loosening creates the possibility of having the various fixtures becoming detached from the utility poles, thereby raising the specter of having downed power, television, and cable lines.
A need therefore exists for an improved fastening mechanism for attaching power transmission and related fixtures to utility poles. The improved fastening mechanism should eliminate the need for through bores in the utility poles and be light weight and easy to work with such that a lineman can readily perform the required operations in quick fashion with minimal physical exertion. The improved fastening mechanism should reduce the overall number of parts which a lineman must handle while at the top of the utility pole so as to minimize the chance of fumbling or dropping parts during installation and/or repair operations. Furthermore, the improved fastening mechanism should dissipate the electricity from a lightning strike away from the center of the utility pole so as to protect the structural integrity of the utility pole and the various fixtures. The improved fastening mechanism should also be low profile relative to the circumference of the utility pole so as to minimize the risk of snagging or damaging the lineman's protective clothing and/or rubber insulating covers.
Moreover, the improved fastening mechanism should be capable of flexing to accommodate the contraction and expansion of utility poles without loosening while at the same time providing a sturdy attachment such that the fixtures will not shift or slide down the utility pole over time.